Regalo de navidad
by JotaM
Summary: Edward y Bella acaban de comprarse una casa juntos después de haber terminado la universidad. Sin quererlo, Bella se ha quedado embarazada por accidente. Edward no se lo ha tomado para nada bien, no quiere ser padre aún. La evita en todo momento y Bella no aguanta más. "Bella, creo que lo mejor es que abortes, por favor, hazlo por mí". ¿Qué hará ella?
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes no son míos, la mayoría pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer, puede que quizás alguno haya salido de mi imaginación. No escribo con ánimo de plagio, sino como un simple juego de escritura para los amantes de la lectura.**_

_**Título: Regalo de navidad.**_

Edward y Bella acaban de comprarse una casa juntos después de haber terminado la universidad. Sin quererlo, Bella se ha quedado embarazada por accidente. Edward no se lo ha tomado para nada bien, no quiere ser padre aún. "Bella, creo que lo mejor es que abortes, por favor, hazlo por mí". ¿Cómo se lo tomará Bella?

**Prólogo**

_Todos parecían estar felices con la noticia, menos él y yo. Edward porque no quería ser padre, yo porque él me había arruinado el momento que debería haber sido el más bonito de mi vida. Las cosas habían empezado a ir de mal en peor. Edward pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, sino estaba en el hospital, estaba entrenando, sino tomando unas copas en el bar con Jasper y Emmett, hacia cosas que no eran normales en él tan solo para evitarme._

_Desde que era una niña, había deseado tener hijos en un futuro y siempre pensé, que era lo mejor que podría pasarme. Después de haber conocido a Edward, había deseado con toda mi alma que el fuera el padre de mis hijos y, en numerosas ocasiones habíamos hablado de ello, él siempre se mostraba cariñoso y entusiasta. Decía que le encantaría que tuviésemos un equipo de fútbol, que sería perfecto acostarse cada noche leyéndoles un libro y levantarse cada mañana armando una guerra en la cocina. Había inventado muchas historias en mi cabeza, en ellas me imaginaba que al volver a casa después del trabajo con aquella bonita y redondeada barriguita, él me abriría la puerta y me comería a besos. Me imaginaba que tendría la cena echa para que yo no hiciese más esfuerzo que el de trabajar y que, tras la cena me daría un rico masaje en los pies después de haber soportarlo el doble de peso que mis pies estaban acostumbrados a soportar por el peso cogido en el embarazo. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Nadie me esperaba al llegar a casa del trabajo. Cenaba sola todas las noches y después de cenar, nadie me hacía ningún masaje, sólo quería ir a la cama porque lo estaba pasando mal con los vómitos y mareos._

_Algunas noches, en realidad, la mayoría de las noches, me levantaba sudando y sintiendo un mal estar por todo mi cuerpo. Sé que muchas madrugadas tenía pesadillas porque Edward me había levantado más de una noche y, en su cara, cruzaba una grave línea de preocupación, pero nunca me dirigía la palabra._

_Así que, así estaban las cosas después de haber sido felices durante muchos años de nuestra vida. Le había entregado todo a Edward Cullen. Mi virginidad con tan solo dieciséis años, mis ilusiones, mi cariño, mi apoyo, mi vida entera. Y ahora éramos como dos desconocidos que vivían bajo el mismo techo y que actuaban como perfectos actores en sus cenas de empresa o en las cenas de familia. A la gente podíamos engañar, pero no a la familia. Los Cullen sabían que algo nos pasaba, porque ese comportamiento distante y hosco no era normal en Edward. Estaba enfadada, frustrada, triste y embarazada._

_Si Edward no cambiaba, no me quedaría más remedio que irme de casa porque a veces, debes olvidar lo que quieres para recibir lo que mereces. _


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que quizás, algún personaje sea sacado de mi imaginación. **

**Título: **Regalo de navidad.

La cabeza me iba a estallar. Llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana sin apartar la vista del ordenador y ya eran casi las cinco. Había ido a vomitar unas siete veces en toda la mañana y tras comer, los vómitos habían parado. Gracias a dios. Nunca había pensado en el gran esfuerzo que hacían las mujeres embarazadas cada día hasta que me pasó a mí.

Suspiré. Después del embarazo todo me estaba yendo mal, sobre todo las cosas con Edward.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta me alertaron.

-Bella, ¿Puedo entrar? – sonó tras la puerta la voz de mi secretaria.

-Por supuesto, Rachel – contesté.

Esta entreabrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza. Le sonreí para indicarle que podía pasar.

-Bella, ya he terminado de traducir los primeros capítulos del nuevo libro de Nora Roberts, ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? – me decía al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con una carpeta rosada en la mano.

Cuando llegó a mi mesa, le indiqué que se sentara.

-En serio que va a gustarte lo que vas a leer, estoy segura de que querrás que traduzca los próximos capítulos, hacerle el contrato y ponernos cuanto antes a producir los libros. No sé por qué, pero tengo una corazonada de que será de los _best-seller_ más aclamados de este año – relataba con sincero entusiasmo.

Cuando no pudo soportar más la emoción que la embargaba, extendió su moreno y delgado brazo hacia mí y me ofreció la carpeta que tenía grabada las iniciales _NR_ en la portada. La cogí y abrí la primera página. Le eché un vistazo rápido al contenido de la rosada carpeta y levanté la vista para mirarla.

-Parece interesante pero, aún no he terminado de leer los primeros capítulos de la nueva entrega de Lindas Francis Lee. Estoy con una nueva novela que ha escrito tras el éxito de _repentinamente sexy, peligrosamente sexy y simplemente sexy_ – le informé.

-Está bien, no tengo prisa, bueno, a no ser que tú no la tengas – sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Era un placer contar con personas como Rachel y en momentos duros como los que estaba pasando mi vida actualmente, agradecía a Dios que hubiese puesto a Rachel en mi camino.

-Me pondré esta noche a leer detenidamente lo que me has entregado, mañana por la mañana tendrás una respuesta.

-Jefa, confío en mi gusto.

Y ambas estallamos en carcajadas. No sabía si esta repentina locura se debía a porque de verdad nos había hecho gracia lo que habíamos dicho o a que nuestras respectivas vidas estaban yendo tan mal que las cosas se nos estaban yendo de las manos, incluso la cabeza se nos estaba yendo.

Era tarde cuando salí de la oficina. La luz del sol se había escondido y en su lugar, una martilleante lluvia se había hecho dueña de la ciudad. Las farolas alumbraban las frías calles y era escaza la gente que circulaba por la carretera. Caminé lo más deprisa que pude hasta el volvo de Edward teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezar. Me metí rápidamente en el interior y encendí la calefacción, hacía realmente frío allí afuera. Acaricié mí ya notable barriguita de cuatro meses y sonreí, Edward podía decir lo que quisiese pero, sentir esta vida en mi interior era lo más bonito que me había pasado nunca. A pesar de todo, nunca me había sentido tan llena, tan completa. Me encantaba la redonda barriguita que salía de mi cuerpo, me encantaba sentarme en el sillón con un buen libro y sentir que no estaba sola. Le tenía a él, o a ella, aún debía esperar para saberlo.

Me había sentado a esperar dentro del coche a que la lluvia parase para volver a Forks, pero no había parado y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo al menos por unas cuantas horas así que no me quedó más remedio que emprender camino de regreso a casa. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal, apenas veía la carretera y la lluvia se intensificaba conforme iba llegando a Forks.

Algo en la carretera me llamó la atención pero no conseguía ver de qué se trataba, la lluvia dejaba el cristal del coche borroso. Y, de repente, un animal apareció delante de mi coche y di un volantazo para esquivarlo, lo último que sentí fue un golpe seco en la cabeza, luego lo vi todo oscuro.

Abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue una penetrante luz que me hizo fruncir el ceño y achicar los ojos, inmediatamente, mi cabeza protestó con una intensa presión.

Emití un gruñido de dolor.

-Señora Cullen, menos mal que ha despertado, estábamos todos muy preocupados – habló alguien desde alguna parte de la habitación.

Por la maquinaria y la inmobiliaria que veía a mí alrededor, debía de encontrarme en un hospital.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté con voz rasposa.

La persona que me hablaba se acercó y entró dentro de mi campo de visión. Mierda. Era Jacob Black, el compañero de Edward así que, por tanto, me encontraba en el hospital en el que trabaja mi marido. Lo que me faltaba para terminar el día, un Edward enfadadísimo por haber estropeado su coche porque seguramente que el coche no había salido intacto de esto.

-¿Se ha roto el coche? – pregunté con ansiedad al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarme. Solté un alarido de dolor, ¡Mi pierna! ¡Dios, como dolía mi pierna! Espera… ¿Y mi bebé? Alarmada miré mi estómago, seguía igual de hinchado que siempre.

-¿Y mi bebé? – pregunté con voz desesperada - ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

-Muchas preguntas en muy poco tiempo señora Cullen – se mofó con una sonrisa el doctor Black – pero le responderé primero la que me imagino que le urge saber. En cuanto a su bebé, se encuentra en perfecto estado, gracias a dios no ha sufrido ningún percance, ni siquiera tuvo un derrame vaginal por el golpe, nada, su bebé se encuentra muy bien resguardado en su interior Isabella.

Dejé escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en un hondo suspiro.

El doctor Black sonrió y se acercó a mí con un artilugio médico – Me alegro de haberla dejado más tranquila. Ahora en cuanto al coche, sí, ha sufrido algunos daños pero nada que no pueda arreglarse con unos meses en el taller y unas piezas de recambio.

Mierda. Edward iba a matarme.

-Y, en cuanto a lo que ocurrió, los chicos de la ambulancia aseguran que había una cría de oso en la carretera y que posiblemente usted fue a esquivarla, perdió el control del auto y se estampó contra un poste de luz, ¿Estaban los chicos de la ambulancia en lo cierto? – protesté ante la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre mi brazo el medidor de tensión.

Asentí con la cabeza a la pregunta del doctor.

-Bueno – dijo una vez que me hubo echo los chequeos médicos básicos – creo que está usted perfecta a excepción de los puntos de sutura de su frente y su pierna escayolada.

-¿Tengo una pierna escayolada? – pregunté sorprendida.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y otra vez mierda. ¿Cómo podría ir a trabajar con semejante armatroste en el pie? Estaba segura, si las cosas debían ir peor, irían peor.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a avisar a Edward de que has despertado, estaba realmente preocupado. Mientras tanto, puedes empezar a vestirte, Edward te ha traído ropa limpia y encima acorde a tu pierna escayolada.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, señora Cullen, ha tardado usted en despertarse.

El doctor Black se fue dejándome intimidad para cambiarme. Así que Edward estaba preocupado. Me frustraba dudarlo, se suponía que no debería ser así, era mi marido, pero las cosas con Edward habían cambiado tanto en los últimos dos meses que no me sorprendería que mañana mismo me pidiese el divorcio. Mi mundo estaba patas arriba.

Cogí el mando de la camilla y apretando un botón, esta se bajó. Una vez que la camilla estuvo lo suficientemente baja como para poder bajarme de ella con seguridad, apoyé mi pie bueno en el suelo y cuando iba a incorporarme, Edward apareció por la puerta. Estaba jodidamente increíble, como siempre. Portaba unos vaqueros oscuros ceñidos y una camiseta gris de manga tres cuartos, me encantaba como le quedaba ese tipo de camisetas.

Su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo normal, seguro que había estado halándose de él como hace cuando está nervioso y preocupado. Quizás si era verdad que se había preocupado aunque fuese un poquito.

-En primer lugar, siento muchísimo lo del coche, te prometo que yo te lo mandaré a arreglar y que yo lo pagaré, incluso pagaré más para que esté listo más pronto de lo normal – le dije.

Él suspiró y caminó hasta donde se encontraba mí pequeña bolsa de viaje. Sacó de ella un corto vestido negro y se posicionó frente a mí.

-¿Quieres que me ponga ese vestido? Debemos de estar a tres grados por lo menos, Edward…

-Te he traído una gabardina, con eso no tendrás frío, Bella.

Y me estremecí, no por el frío, para nada, sino por su voz. Hacía días que no hablábamos y, escuchar su dulce voz era música para mis oídos.

Se acercó aún más a mí y empezó a desatar la bata del hospital que llevaba puesta. Estaba nerviosa porque él no había visto mi barriguita pre-mamá y estoy segura que era lo último que quería ver en el mundo. Edward había dejado claro que no quería ser padre, no aún al menos.

_Estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Hacía unos minutos que me había enterado de que iba a ser mamá y no me había dado tiempo a asimilarlo. Desde luego, era lo último que me esperaba oír. Llevaba una semana con fuertes vómitos y mareos, pensaba que había cogido alguna enfermedad en el estómago y resulta que lo que le pasaba a mi estómago era que una vida estaba creciendo dentro en su interior._

_Llegué a casa y dejé las llaves en el recibidor. _

_-¿Edward? Ya estoy en casa – le informé. _

_No hubo contestación._

_-¿Edward? Amor, sé que estás en casa, he visto tu Aston Martin aparcado en la entrada – volví a insistir._

_Entonces oí unas risitas que provenían de la cocina. _

_Sonreí y me dirigí a ella._

_-¡Búh! _

_Solté un gritito y Edward se abalanzó contra mí._

_-¡Idiota! – le grité entre carcajadas._

_Él me tenía atrapada y me daba besitos por toda la cara, hasta que me aparté de él y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Uhm, esto era lo que necesitaba después de un duro día de trabajo. Una vez que nuestros labios se unieron, se paró el mundo. Ambos labios se amoldaban el uno al otro con una combinación entre frío y fuego. Mordí su labio inferior y Edward gruñó._

_-Joder, Bella… - agarró mi culo y yo gemí. Me subió en la mesa de la cocina, abrió mis piernas y se colocó entre ellas para seguir besándome. Sus besos eran una delicia, abarcaban todos los míos. El beso fue subiendo de tono hasta que ambos quedamos casi desnudos. Iba a desatarme los pantalones cuando le detuve._

_-No, espera, tengo que decirte una cosa – atrapé su mano con la mía y le miré directamente a los ojos._

_-¿Y tiene que ser ahora mismo? – protestó como un niño._

_-Sí… _

_-Está bien, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? Porque tiene que ser importante como para que me pares justamente en estos momentos – sonrió y posó su frente contra la mía._

_-Estoy embarazada._

_Y se lo solté así, de golpe, sin preliminares, sin anestesia._

_Al principio Edward no reaccionaba, luego fue como si entrara a la vida de nuevo y rápidamente despegó su frente de la mía y se alejó._

_-¿Qué dices? – preguntó extrañado, tanto como si le hubiese dicho que había visto un extraterrestre en el trabajo esta mañana._

_-Estoy embarazada Edward…_

_-¿Es una broma?_

_-No, no es una broma._

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero eres idiota? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – empezó a gritar – se suponía que te cuidabas. Hacía dos años que habíamos dejado de usar preservativos porque supuestamente ya eras los suficientemente mayorcita y madura como para tomarte la puta píldora, Isabella. ¿Lo has hecho adrede?_

_Edward estaba alterado, nunca me había hablado de esa manera, nunca le había visto así de alterado conmigo, nunca me había insultado. Él estaba furioso y frenético y yo dolida y sorprendida._

_-Sólo era una pastillita de mierda, ¿Tan difícil es eso para ti? ¡Joder, Isabella!_

_Isabella, ya no era Bells o Bella, ahora era Isabel._

_-¿Quieres contestarme de una maldita vez? ¿Lo hiciste adrede? ¿Qué querías? ¿Tenerme atrapado? ¿Por dinero?_

_Y eso fue como un puñal en la espalda. _

_Miré la palma de mi mano, me picaba, necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por mi propia dignidad. Caminé hacia él y estampé mi mano derecha contra su mejilla con toda la fuerza que pude. Y desde ahí, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales._

-¿Bella?

Volví al mundo real. Estaba en el hospital. Delante de Edward, con la bata desabrochada.

-¿Uhm?..

-Levanta los brazos, voy a ponerte el vestido.

Me puse el sujetador y luego levanté los brazos como me había pedido. Vi cómo se paraba y miraba mi barriga antes de ponerme el vestido, luego me miró directamente a los ojos y en seguida apartó la mirada. Una vez vestida, extendió sus brazos para posteriormente, cargarme con mucha delicadeza como el día de nuestra boda. Sentía las lágrimas agolpadas en mi garganta, sentía un nudo que me estaba ahogando. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras, Bella?


End file.
